United Birtish Territories
"Men are made in the frozen wastelands. Not for us the soft lands of the south, for what men are they, but mere shadows of what we have acheived." ''- Old Birtish saying. ''"The Warrior's of the north, the Children of Aurora, stay well away from them. They are a dangerous, hardened and embittered race." ''- Viking saying. History Legend of Origin: According to Birtish legend, the Birtish race was founded by a mercenary called Birt. The legend says that after wandering the world for many years, Birt eventually settled in Svalbard, and made this the home for his children. To this day, Svalbard remains the revered homeland of the Birtish people, and many make a pilgrimage to the north of the region, where Birt's grave is believed to be. The six major tribes of the Birtish all claim descent from one of Birt's six wives, and each take the name of the wife they are descended from. Early History: *'25BC''' 0 - The Grave Pact of Wandering is agreed between Marjn, Tabrn, Aanllyn, Nwrt, Tllnwa and Xhas tribes. *'45AD' - Battle of Destrcca (trans: 'Honourable Victory'), Aanllyn defeat and destroy the Xzast tribe. *'111' - Matra Xndlana exiled from the Gartrqe tribe. *'113' - Matra Xndlana joins together various exiles into a new tribe, the Xndlana. *'133' - Matra Xndlana dies, and the Chieftanship of his tribe passes to his son. *'541-608 '- 'The Long War', Gartrqe tribe fight with the Xndlana every year continually without ever making a peace-pact, making it the longest war in Birtish history. *'955' - Battle of Nordkinn (nr Fort Chgra Mynara), army of Xndlana, Dsarg and Tllnwa tribes defeats a Viking army. *'956' - Battle of Lofoten, Marjn tribe defeats a second Viking army, finally ending the attempts of the Vikings to expand into the the Birtish lands. *'987' - Battle of Revecv (trans: Revenge), Xndlana defeat Gartrqe, leading to the total destruction of their tribe. *'1400-1500s' - Christian missionaries are sent from the Kalmar Union. *'1544' - Eirik Svenson, a missionary from Sweden, is burned at the stake by the Shamans of the Tabrn tribe. *'April 1545' - Sweden leads a coalition of the Scandinavian countries in a war against the tribes. *'September 1545' - After a series of running skirmishes and ambushes, the Scandinavian army is forced to withdraw for the winter, with no major engagements being fought. *'March 1546' - A Swedish army once again attacks Birtish lands, this time alone. Again, the Birtish tribes refuse to engage, attacking from the woods, and quickly disappearing again. *'August 1546' - Heavy casaulties and poor morale force another retreat. *'April 1549' - A second coalition army, this time led by Denmark, advances into Birtish lands. They manage to force the Tllnwa to give battle. After fighting goes on all day, the Tllnwa disappear overnight. *'July 1549 '- Xndlana give battle, and defeat the coalition army. *'August 1549 '- Whilst retreating, the coalition army is ambushed by the Tabrn, the first time they'd fought since causing the war. The army is virtually destroyed, and the Scandinavian army doesn't return to Birtish lands. *'January 1622' - Chieftan Pragque becomes Chieftan of the Marjn by winning a duel against his cousin. *'1622' - Marjn campaign against the Xndlana, ending in the Xndlana retreating eastward, and breaking their alliance with the Tabrn. *'May 1623' - Battle of Hi (nr Birtsmorton), Tabrn defeated by Marjn, and Marjn restored as the dominant Birtish tribe. Middle History: *'1837 1862'' - Chieftan Wilkinson I founds City-State of Birts, with Birtsmorton as the capital. *'''1856 - Daoist coup led by Grand Master Wilkinson II, Theocracy of Birts-Dao founded. *'Febuary 2nd 1901' - Great Temple of Dao destroyed by bomb attacks, first civil war starts. *'October 8th 1908' - Dissolution of the theocracy, South Birts is recognised by Grand Master Wilkinson IV. *'December 25th 1908' - People's United Commune of South Birts for Jesus completes constitution and officially declares independence. *'October 1909' - Destruction of the Xndlana tribe by New Xanadu. *'May 3rd 1940 '- Nazi invasion of Birtish lands. Nwrt tribe allies with the invaders. *'June 1940 '- Nazi occupation of PUCSBJ begins. *'June 1943 '- Nazi occupation force suffers badly at the hands of Birtish guerilla tactics. *'October 1943 '- Nwrt are beaten in battle by Tllnwa. They break their alliance with the Nazis. *'Febuary 1944 '- Nazi troops are forced to withdraw from Birtish territories, including PUCSBJ, suffering greatly from the winter campaign. *'June 1944 '- Tllnwa carry on into Norway, where they are beaten by the Nazis, before withdrawing back. This was the end of WW2 for the Birtish. *'March 1st 1953 '- Birth of James Wilkinson, heir to the Chieftanship of the Marjn tribe. *'August 15th 1977 '- James become Chieftan Wilkinson of the Marjn tribe. *'June 11th 1978 '- Birth of Frathm, son and heir of Chieftan Wilkinson of the Marjn tribe. Modern History: Imperial Period: *'October 21st 1984 ''2009' - Pact of Mutual Military Agreement agreed between Marjn and Tabrn tribes. *'October 27th 1984''' - Battle of Mitre, Aanllyn tribe defeated, Chieftan Playe killed. *'October 31st 1984' - Mutual Defence Pact agreed by Xhas, Tllnwa and Nwrt tribes. *'November 10th 1984' - Battle of Gebla Gorge (nr Talla fe Valava), Nwrt ambushed and defeated by Marjn/Tabrn/Aanllyn army. *'November 14th 1984' - Chieftan Wilkinson declares himself Great Khan of the Empire of the Birtish Tribes. *'November 24th-31st 1984' - Battle of Kovdor Hill, UFSA and New Xanadu fight, New Xanadu defeated. *'December 15th 1984' - Final tribes absorbed into the Empire. *'June 12th 1991' - PUCSBJ annexed into the Birtish Empire. *'July 12th 2009' - Frathm amasses an army starting the 3rd Civil War. *'March 23rd 2010 - '''Battle of Liberation, joint army attacks the Norwegian occupation forces in Svalbard, they are defeated, and Great Khan James Wilkinson I dies in the fighting. United Period *'August 1st 2010''' - Frathm declared Great Khan James Wilkinson II and the United Birtish Territories is officially founded. *'August 4th 2010' - Norwegian forces withdraw from Svalbard. In exchange, the Great Khan cedes Lofoten to them. *'March 2018' - Outbreak of British Civil War with declaration of indepedence by Wales, Scotland, Cornwall, Anglia, Wessex, Mercia and Northumberland. *'April 2018' - Irish invasion of Wessex. *'23rd April 2018' - Birtish intervention. Troops land on the south coast of Ireland. *'30th April - 18th May 2018' - Battle of Cork. Fighting rages backwards and forwards through the town, with the Birtish eventually emerging victorious. *'3rd - 6th May 2018' - Battle of Limerick. Fighting through the town ends in Birtish forces pushing the Irish out. *'May 2018' - Establishment of a frontline in South-West Ireland. Birtish forces occupy the land west of a fictional line between Cork and Limerick, Messy the land to the east. *'July 2018' - End of the British Civil War, with unionist troops claiming victory. *'12th August 2018' - Occupied Ireland becomes the Colonial Territory of Sud-Ost Eire. *'May 3rd 2031' - Wilkinson is crowned King James III of Brno. *'August 15th 2031' - Kingdom of Brno becomes the Colonial Territory of Brno. Post-Modern History: Period of Anarchy: *'January 3rd 2042' 2066 - Great Khan James Wilkinson II dies. *'January 14th 2042' - Khanta Wilkasenn marches of Fort Chgra Mynara. Many senators flee. Censor Olya Qrt goes to Christigrad, whilst Consul Rafa Achtoma goes to Hsetva. *'January 18th 2042' - Princeps Senatus Matthia cancels all alliances and withdraws from all international dealings. *'2042 - 2052' - The different armed factions form personal fiefdoms in the areas they control - Khanta Wilkasenn around Fort Chgra Mynara, Censor Qrt in the south, Consul Achtoma in the east, and the Shamans in Trwe Birts. *'May 12th 2051 - 'Princeps Senatus Matthia is poisoned, dying several days later, still under house arrest. Khanta Wilkasenn is incriminated, but nothing is proven. *'March 20th 2052 '(Birtish New Year) '- '''A young Shaman, formerly of the Marjn, falls into a trance and declares that this year will see either the reuniting of the Birtish people, or their fall. *'April 12th 2052 - A secret pact is completed between Censor Qrt and Consul Achtoma, negotiated by the Shamans. *'May 29th 2052 - '''The combined armies of Qrt and Achtoma march against the Khanta in Fort Chgra Mynara. *'June 3rd-18th 2052 - 'Battle of Chrga Mynara, 15 days of brutal fighting through the city result in the expulsion of the Khanta's troops. Many are shut into the fort above the city, but the Khanta himself flees to Larachari Navon. *'June 19th-December 12th 2052 - 'Seige of Fort Chrga Mynara, the troops sheltering in the fort are blockaded in until their starvation and surrender. *'July 5th 2052 - 'Khanta Wilkasenn meets with the Shamans in Larachari Navon. Details of the meeting are never known. *'July 7th 2052 - 'Khanta Wilkasenn flees Birtish lands. Principate-Khanate Period: *'July 8th 2052 - 'Censor Olya Qrt and Consul, the Hon. Cmdr. Rafa Achtoma declare an end to the civil war, despite ongoing tribal resistance and the force locked in Fort Chgra Mynara. *'August 3rd 2052 - 'New power-sharing agreement is announced. Censor Qrt is now Chieftan Qrt of the Marjn and Princeps Senatus of the Senate, whilst Consul Achtoma is now Great Khan Achtoma. The agreement also redistributes power between the Khanate and Principate. *'March 8th 2053 - Act Refuting Brnoan Independence passed. The UBT refuses to recognise the Brnoan Declaration of Independence, and Princeps Senatus, Chieftan Olya Qrt is declared true King of All Brno. *'March 20th 2057' - First elections since 2041 are held, but are widely regarded as rigged. A large number of deaths, as well as the expansion of the Senate by another 50 seats allows the Princeps Senatus and Great Khan to flood the Senate with their supporters. *'April 3rd 2059' - Start of the Three Week War. Birtish guns begin bombarding Norwegian positions on Lofoten. *'April 24th 2059' - Three Week War ends with the signing of the Helsinki Ceasefire. Birtish continue to occupy Lofoten, but withdraw back to the pre-war borders on the mainland. Time of Trouble Period: *'March 30th 2061' - Beginning of the NLN Time of Troubles (ooc - NOTE, only in Birtish timeline. Occurs elsewhere in other nations.) *'January 3rd 2063' - Birtish expedition lands on the Falklands. *'January 21st 2063' - Stanley and most of the eastern Falklands are in Birtish hands. The force drops back to Stanley and starts preparing defences. *'Febuary 1st 2063' - Latin Coalition forces land in the west of the Faklands. They quickly secure the western islands, evicting the British. The Birtish continue to fortify Stanley. *'Febuary 10th 2063' - First anti-government protests in Christigrad. The dissent quickly spreads to other cities in the region. *'Febuary 13th 2063' - Bombardment of Stanley. Artillary on both sides exchange fire in a run up to an assault. *'Febuary 20th 2063' - First assault by the Latin Coalition on Stanley. Their forces are repelled after 3 days fighting. *'March 1st 2063' - Havelock Briaknord returns from Nova Bermuda to join the rebels in Jesuva. *'March 2nd 2063' - Second assault of Stanley. Latin Coalition breach Stanley's defences, and secure a portion of the town. *'April 1st 2063' - After heavy fighting on the outskirts of Stanley, orders come through for a withdrawal from the Falklands. *'April 9th 2063' - After an intense rearguard action, the last Birtish troops withdraw from the Falklands. 6500 Birtish are dead following the campaign, with a further 5000 wounded abandoned in Stanley, and 12000 'walking wounded' who escaped. *'April 13th 2063' - Rebels evict government troops from Christigrad, leaving the city totally in their control. Regarded as the start of the Secularist War. *'May 5th 2063' - First of the troops from the Falkland operation start landing in Ølva, Nord-Ost Birts. *'July 14th 2063' - The Grawcht imprisons Great Khan Achtoma and Princeps Senatus Qrt, and seizes power for itself. *'April 12th 2064' - In a meeting, the Grawcht admits defeat to itself, and all members commit suicide. *'May 17th 2064' - The Grand Council declares victory in the war *'June 15th 2064' - The Grand Council votes in favour of Havelock Briaknord's plans for a reformed Senate. *'July 21st 2064' - Havelock Briaknord is elected as the first Hyst of the United Birtish Territories. Politics Political System In 2065, the vicorious rebel council altered the political system beyond almost all recognition, despite mantaining a huge number of the institutions familiar to the old regimes. The Senate: The Senate is elected every four years using political parties. Senators are elected by constituencies of aproximately 70,000 people using the Alternative Vote system. This means the number of senators varies from one election to the next, as constituencies change. The largest political party then puts forward one of its number to be Princeps Senatus, who is then head of the Senate. The Tribunate College: The Tribunate College is elected every three years, giving it a different election cycle to the Senate. Each Territory sends 10 Tribunes, who are attached to political parties, and who are elected by Single Tranferable Vote. The Hyst: Literally, Hyst means 'Wise Man'. The man who is elected to this position is the head of the government, and wields powers very similar to those of the American President. Territorial Legislature: Each Territory has its own Legislature made up of 100 men, and elected under the voting system prefered by that Territory. Current Magistrates: Hyst: '''Frathm Briaknord '''Princeps Senatus: Braq Gers (BPD) Senate: *Birtish Democratic Party: 40% *Birtish Peoples Party: 14% *Christian Party: 5% *Dignity Party: 15% *Green Party of the United Birtish Territories: 11% *Liberal Party of the Birtish People: 8% *Khanate Party: 2% *Party of the Spirits: 5% Tribunate College: *Birtish Democratic Party: 41 *Birtish Peoples Party: 4 *Christian Party: 4 *Dignity Party: 12 *Green Party of the United Birtish Territories: 7 *Liberal Party of the Birtish People: 8 *Khanate Party: 1 *Party of the Spirits: 3 Geography The United Birtish Territories is located in northern Scandinavia, including Svalbard, south to the Baltic, west to the Lofoten Islands, and east to the Kanin peninsula. There are also several colonial holdings, including Jan Mayen, South Georgia, the South Sandwich Islands and Brno on Aels. The United Birtish Territories is subdivided into eight 'Territories'. These are political and administrative regions, but also have a large historical significance, hence the vastly differing sizes of the Territories. The territories are (with percentage of total population): *Trwe Birts (True Birts) (5%) *Nord-Ost Birts (North West Birts) (17%) *Este Koast Birts (East Coast Birts) (12%) *Whwal Hsd (Whale's Head) (19%) *Nova Santre Birts (New Central Birts) (13%) *Non Koast Birts (Far Coast Birts) (1%) *Sud Birts Christus (South Birts of Christ) (23%) *Novaya Zemlya and Franz Josef Land (10%) Military Army (inc. Airforce) The main tactical unit of the Birtish military is the Cohort, consisting of 2500 soldiers plus immediate support. On top of this is the Brigade (4 Cohorts), and then the Division (2-5 Brigades). The highest level is the Legion, with each Legion being specialised for a certain role. There is no set size to a Legion.*Senatorial Legion - 600,000 (12 Divisions of 5 Brigades). These men are the ordinary foot soldiers of the Birtish army. *Imperial Legion - 200,000 (2 Divisions of 5 Brigades, 1 Division of 4 Brigrades, 2 Divisions of 3 Brigades). A reminder from the imperial Birtish days, the Legion is the elite of the Birtish army. The men have all prooven themselves in conflict. *Xndlana Legion - 30,000. Named after the most militant of the historical Birtish tribes, this is the Birtish Special Ops unit. This is an exception to the ordinary method of organistion, with much smaller units. The main units are Battalions of 1000 men, split into Companies of 100, and Platoons of 20. Cohorts are made of 2 Battalions. The Xndlana Cohort is the highest form in the heirarchy. *Aerial Legion - 175,000. This is the Birtish airforce, including paratroopers. *Legion of Engineering and Logistics - 190,000. The engineers, mechanics and support of the army that isn't included in the Cohorts. *Aerial Legion of Engineering and Logistics - 65,000. The engineers, mechanics and general support for assigned specifically to the Aerial Legion. Navy Ships are indentified by one of any four monikers: *IBS - Imperial Birtish Ship (dated pre-2009). There are very few IBS left, as they date from the days of the empire. *UBS - United Birtish Ship (dated 2010-2042). These are the ships built during the rule of Great Khan James Wilkinson II. Many are still in service due to a lack of replacements. *PBS - Principate Birtish Ship (dated post-2052). *KBS - Khanate Birtish Ship (dated post-2052). PBS and KBS are the modern ships built since the coalition regime came to power. The agreement requires an equal split of PBS and KBS. The organisation of the Birtish navy is divided into 'Fleets'. *North Atlantic Fleet - based on Jan Mayen. *Mid-Atlantic Fleet - based in Ellistopian Angolan. *South Atlantic Fleet - based on South Georgia. *Arctic Fleet - based primarily on Franz Josef Land, but also with outposts across the Birtish north coast. *Pacific Fleet - based on Messy and Qauhog. Culture Birtish culture is almost unique amongst the world. Genetic studies have shown that the Birtish are indeed descended from inuits of northern Canada, and there are some cultural similarities. In turn, the Birtish also have a stronger than normal relationship to the Mongol tribes - from whom, it is thought the native americans descended. Again, this influence comes through strongly. In addition, the influence of their European neighbours can be seen, particularly in southern regions, where Christianity is established. On top of this blend, they have cultural elements found nowhere else, which are obviously homegrown. Tribes The Birtish population still has very strong tribal links, as it only recently gave up on a nomadic lifestyle, when tribal loyalties were very important. Therefore, the population still identifies themselves as belonging to a certain tribe, tribes are used in part for administrative purposes, and traditional tribal leaders, the Chieftans, still hold sway. The exception to this is Sud-Birts Christus, where the longer standing settlement and Christian values have broken tribal links. The current existing tribes are: *Marjn Tribe - Chieftan Qrt (Princeps Senatus) *Tabrn Tribe - Chieftan Netllo IV *Aanllyn Tribe - Chieftan Playe V *Nwrt Tribe - Chieftan Nrwtsenn *Tllnwa Tribe - Chieftan Olaftg *Xhas Tribe - Chieftan Xhos There are also historically a greater selection of tribes, which have over the course of Birtish history risen up, and then fallen. There are some who still claim descendency, and even the Chieftanship, to these tribes. The extinct tribes, along with date and cause of destruction is listed below: *Xndlana Tribe - October 1909, exterminated by New Xanadu. *Dsarg Tribe - 1787, conquered and absorbed by Tabrn. *Fardrta Tribe - 1535, line of Chieftans died out and absorbed by Marjn. *Gartrqe Tribe - 987, exterminated by the Xndlana. *Xzast Tribe - 45AD, exterminated and exiled from Birtish lands by Aanllyn. Religion Birtish Shamanism The majority of the Birtish people follow a traditional Shamanistic religion which reveres 'the Spirits'. It is unclear to outsiders whether these 'Spirits' are entirely celestial, or the spirits of the ancestors. It is mostly widely thought that it is a combination of both, and certainly, the Spirit considered most important is that of Birts, the mythical founder of the Birtish people. For the most part, the Shamanistic religion does not impact on the everyday life of the Birtish people, or is so ingrained into the everyday routine that they do not notice. Indeed, some practices that descend from the Shaman's are so ingrained that even the Birtish Christians still observe it. However, there are also large numbers of Shamans, who practise their art across Birtish lands. The central body of the Shamans - the Grawcht - is based in Trwe Birts (Svalbard), north of Plgh Faloe Gref. Many also roam the country, performing rictuals, such as the Rites of the Dead, for a small fee that allows them to live. Birtish Orthodox Church In addition to the Shaman's, there is also a sizeable portion of the Birtish population who are Christian. They are almost entirely members of the Birtish Orthodix Church, although there are small protestant sects. Throughout the 16th Century, Christian missionaries were sent, and those who were converted settled in the south of the Birtish lands. Over time, tribal links have been lost, as they seperated from the mainstream of the Birtish people. Today, Christians make up about 15% of the population. Birtish Sect Daoism Finally, there is a small group of Daoists. Daoism was introduced by Chieftan Wilkinson I - founder of the City-State of Birts. It grew in prevalence during the years of the Theocracy of Birts-Dao. Following its collapse, many so called followers reverted to the Shamans, and today, the majority of those who identify as Daoist actually have a composite of beliefs that combine the teachings of Daoism with traditional Shamanistic practices. National Anthem Birts Optiminst Maginmart Birts Optiminst Maginmart (Birts Greatest and Best), was the first national anthem, adopted in 1837, by Chieftan Wilkinson I, upon the foundation of Birtsmorton and the City-State of Birts. The words were written by Chieftan Wilkinson I himself, but they were set to a traditional Shamanistic chant. Birts Optiminst Maginmart remained the national anthem throughout the turmoil of the following centuries, although it officially fell out of use in 1908, it was revived in 1984. Birtis Frwe Triumvir Birtis Frwe Triumvir (Birtish Free and Triumphant), was adopted in 2065, after the end of the Secularist War. The reason given was that a break was needed from the past, and the use of a Shamanistic tune prevented that. Below is a translation of the lyrics: From the ashes, Let us all arise, Free and Triumphant. The enemy lies slain, The Birtish people vindicated, The Birtish people Free. Let us remember Birt, The first among us, Our Light, Our Guide, Our Father. Sports There are many popular sports in the United Birtish Territories. Some have become a success in recent years, others are longer established, often originating in the needs of the nomadic lifestyle. Motorsport Motorsport has been among recent successes in the UBT. Most popular is undoubtedly rally. There is a domestic championship, the Birtish Rally Championship. In addition, there have been several Birtish drivers who have had international success in other championships, including one former World Rally Champion. Next most popular is Touring Cars, with a domestic championship and many good drivers. Stars: *Martha Grentansenn (Former WRC champion and current driver) *Havelock Grentansenn (Former touring car champion and current F1 driver) Archery Archery is another highly popular sport, and is a contender for most participated sport in the UBT. The popularity of archery stems from the nomadic years when being able to shoot was vital for hunting, as well as in warfare. Canoe/Kayak The Birtish are traditionally very good canoers and kayakers. This was a vital skill in the tribal years, when often it was the best method of transport through the complex river and lake system. Special canoes were also used to cross the ocean. This is the UBT's single most successful sport in international competitions like the olympics. Stars: *Oyt Olyamenn (2x olympic gold medalist, flat water canoe) *Petter Dawr (Olympic silver medalist, white water kayak) Orienteering Orienteering is sport whose popularity has boomed only in recent years, and import from the UBTs southern neighbours in Scandinavia, where it is very popular. Whilst young, the number of people taking part grows every year, and already the nation is having some success in international competition. Stars: *James Valat (World Relay runner up) *Kirk Frathsem (World Relay runner up) *Htwer Drdaft (World Relay runner up) Education Univerisities Follows is a list of the universities of the United Birtish Territories, in the order that they were placed in the Birtish Times Good University Guide, along with the date of foundation: #University of Hsetva (1989) #Plgh Faloe Gref Univeristy (1992) #Imperial University, Fort Chgra Mynara (1985) #University of Christigrad (1799) #University of Talla fe Valava (2001) #Larachari Navon University (1999) #Imperial University, Grachva (1991) #People's Univeristy, Christigrad (1909) #Nova Prima University, Nova Geld (2015) #Wilkinson University, Hsetva (2012) #Christigrad School of Theology and the Arts (1924) #University of Grachva (2001) #Wilkinson University, Fort Chgra Mynara (2015) #University of Ilkilava (2005) #Olav Horsta University, Christigrad (1945) #University of Nova Geld (2014) #Institute for Climate, Meterological and Glaciological Research, Plgh Faloe Gref (2030) #Independence Univeristy, Jesuva (1909) #Principate Institute for the Sciences, Hsetva (2045) #University of Kalixca (1951) Schooling Authority of schools lies with the Territorial governments. They write the curriculum for that Territory and regulate the schools. Children up to the age of 16 are required by law to attend school. This only became the case in 1995, prior to which, there was no legal mandate for any kind education to take place. At 16, the age at which a person becames a major in the eyes of the law, children who wish to will then move to University. In addition to state run schools, there are a number of private schools in the UBT. The exception to this is in Sud Birts Christus, where Territorial Legislation prevents any private schools from operating. Top Private Schools: #Imperial Wilkinson Day and Boarding School, Fort Chgra Mynara #Talla fe Valava Daoist Boarding School #Grawcht School, Plgh Faloe Gref #Grachva Ladies College #Unity College, Isla Paraqer Calender The Birtish are extremely protective of their calender, and it has survived numerous attempts to replace it. Although the Birtish still keep it officially, all Birtish people are also aware of the standard callender. The Birtish new year is at the Spring Equinox (20th March). The year is divided into 13 months, each of 28 days. The extra day (or two days once every four years), are holidays, given over the feasting and celebrating, as the hard winter months are coming to an end. The counting of Birtish years begins in 25BC (Birts0), as this was the year the Grave Pact of Wandering was agreed between the six major tribes. Companies and Businesses The business landscape of the UBT is very unusual. Because of its very late foundation as a settled nation, many common multinational companies have yet to establish a decent foothold in the UBT, allowing homegrown companies to fill their normal markets. However, few Birtish companies have ever managed to break out of the domestic market, as they need to compete against longer established companies. Imperial Business Conglomerate: Imperial Business Conglomerate (IBC) is by far the United Birtish Territories largest company. Founded in 1986 by Great Khan James Wilkinson I, its foundation was part of a policy to try to persuade the nomadic tribes to begin settling. Realising that without jobs, infraastructure and services, the people would continue to roam, the Great Khan founded IBC to fill these requirements. Originally owned solely by the Great Khan, shares began to be gradually sold off in 1997, by which time the company was well secured. The final 2% holdings in the company owned by the Great Khan was given away to charity as an endowment in 2042 in Great Khan James Wilkinson II will. IBC Subsiduries: IBC has many subsiduries, most of which have never broken out of the domestic market. *Imperial Birtish Canal and Shipping Company (IBCSC) - internationally the most succesful division of IBC, is a major canal owner and operator, as well as a big player in the shipping markets. Brought the Brnoan Ports Company (BPC) in 2031. *Imperial Supermarkets - Birtish supermarket. *Birtish Petroleum Imperial Industries (BPII) - one of two Birtish oil companies. *Imperial Construction - house builder. *Air Imperial Birts (AIB) - air travel company. *Imperial Maritime Industries (IMI) - boat builder, both civilian and naval. Cyrus Automotive Industries: Cyrus are the UBTs only car company. Founded in 1988, they beat plans by IBC to set up a car company, quickly sewing up the car market. It is commonly reckoned that 50% of all car sales in the United Birtish Territories are a Cyrus. However, they have never been able to break out of the domestic market. In the UBT, Cyrus are big in motorsport, and are particularly synonomous with rallying. Cyrus Motorsport Teams: *Svalbard Petroleum Engineering Team Cyrus Motorsport Formula 1 - newly launched F1 team, yet to compete. *Air Imperial Birts Cyrus World Rally Team - WRC team that has twice won the drivers championship with Martha Grentansenn, as well as multiple rally wins. *Team Cyrus Rally Birts - official team for Cyrus in the Birtish Rally Championship, although many privateers also drive Cyrus's. 7 of the last 10 BRC champions have won in a Cyrus. Svalbard Petroleum Engineering: The larger of the two Birtish oil companies. Category:The Nations Category:UBT Category:Fictional Territories